kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Harvey Facilier
Dr. Facilier (originally from The Princess and the Frog) is a voodoo witch doctor, and Numbuh 5's uncle. After the events of said movie, he was taken to Underworld Prison, but released when Cole required his services in Operation: ANCESTOR. He was first mentioned in Operation: GALACSIA, when Malladus ordered Cole to release Dr. Facilier from his cell. Stories Near the beginning of ANCESTOR, Abby took the others to her uncle's voodoo shop, where he read their fortunes, and made quick friends with the kids. Abby was then heartbroken when Facilier revealed that he was working for Malladus and the demons. After Violet's defeat, Malladus took the scythe from Grim and gave it to Facilier, ordering him to destroy them, but he really sent them to Saturn. After Facilier watched Numbuh 363 tell Malladus he would never leave his friends, Facilier tried sticking Malladus in the head with the scythe, but it backfired and Malladus sent his Shadow Minions to suck out Facilier's soul. He was rescued by the main group and he helped them get to the Underworld, in which he had to fight the Gateway Guardian to get there. After the showdown with Grandfather and Cole, Dr. Facilier fell and died in the Sanzu Whirlpool, but was brought back to life after Grim became Demon King. Facilier then came back in Operation: DUTCHMAN, saving the main group on his yacht after the Sweet Revenge was dragged down into the depths by the Kraken. After finding and using the Black Licorice, they went to Ursula's Old Lair, where Facilier explained to Abby that he was the grandson of Jafar Facilier and Ursula Del Rey, making him and Abby People of the Water as well, just like Ursula was. He accompanied them for the rest of the journey as well. In Monty's Galactic Days, Child Facilier tried cheering up Agatha Roberts, who was still upset about Monty's leave. When he notice the star necklace around her neck, he uttered a spell that caused the star to fly Agatha off to GKND H.Q., to which Facilier was amazed that he did that. In Attitude Adjustment, Facilier met up with his old rival from Hogwarts, Rumpel Stiltskin, whom had given Paddy and Shaunie a growth potion that made Fanny Fulbright a giantess. He later told his niece and the others about his history with Rumpel. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Facilier teamed up with Grim as the two tried to figure out a way to defeat Ganondorf. They went to Badness Bayou, where they rescued Facilier's old teacher, Mama Odie, from an Evil Crystal and a Tiki. She told them that only the Master Sword was Ganon's bane, and only Malladus would know where it is now. Grim sent the two of them back in time around 30 years, in the Underworld where they went to Malladus and asked about the Master Sword. Malladus told them that the sword's holder, Link's blood now resided in the McKenzie family. When Malladus discovered who they were, he sent the Anizore Nighlok after them, which they defeated. Nextgen Series In the Nextgen Series, being magic, Facilier looks like he hasn't aged a day. Facilier has established a bond with her niece's kids, the Gilligan Triplets, as they now call him "Uncle Facilier." Dr. Facilier has also gotten married to Madame Rouge, much to everyone's disapproval. Termina Dimension In Operation: MASKED, the Termina Dr. Facilier runs a fortune-telling booth at Carnivilia. His crystal ball was broken, so he requested Cheren to bring him a new one, in exchange for the Garo Mask. In the story, Cheren could've paid Facilier to read him fortunes, such as where to go next, where to find collectibles, etc.. Relationships Abigail Lincoln Abby is Facilier's niece. The two share a close bond. Malladus Uno Malladus gave Facilier his power, and since then, he's owed Malladus a debt of gratitude. He eventually betrayed Malladus and helped the heroes defeat him. Father Father and Facilier have been best friends since they were kids. Father always tried to get him to stop wasting time with his voodoo. Appearance Facilier wears a black magic hat with a purple feather, and has a skull and crossbones design. He wears a black jacket with a purple shirt underneath, reddish-brown pants, and long, white shoes. He has a slim mustache and purple eyes. Powers Facilier is a shadowbender and a voodoo witch doctor. Having been granted his powers from the Demon King, he uses Underworld magic, and buys all sorts of magical items from shops in the Underworld, such as warping dust, transformation dust, and some flubbery goo which he uses as a rope, grappling goo, etc.. Final Smash For his Final Smash, Dr. Facilier summons his Friends on the Other Side and transforms his enemies into frogs, re-enacting his "Transformation Central" song sequence from the movie. At the end, when the demons cry the final note, a magical explosion occurs that blows the enemies away. Category:Characters Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Males Category:Reformed Villains Category:Crossover Characters Category:Benders Category:Revived Characters Category:Shadowbenders